fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Prey
|season=3 |number=8 |image=File:Night Prey title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 25, 1989 |writer=Peter Mohan |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Hate on Your Dial |next=Femme Fatale }}"Night Prey" is the eighth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A vampire hunter steals a golden cross that kills vampires, in order to get revenge on the vampire that turned his wife into a vampire. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Cross of Fire, which can destroy vampires after the owner kills someone with a blade hidden in the cross. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Michael Burgess as Kurt Bachman *Eric Murphy as Evan Van Hellier *Genevieve Langlois as Michele *Vincent Dale as Baker *Jill Hennessy as Vampire Woman *Donald Carrier as Father Finn *Dan MacDonald as Father McKinnon *Tamara Gorski as Hooker *Kirk Austensen as Young Preppie *Matt Birman as Doorman *Helen Sofos as Woman with Michele *Wally Bolland as Security Guard Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Peter Mohan *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Frank Siracusa - Second Unit First Assistant Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Till - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Howard Green - Utility Stunts Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Nancy Eagles - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583325/ Night Prey] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes